


Off Duty Day

by ridgeline



Category: Thorne
Genre: But We Had Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Meaningless Stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这只不过是又一个平淡无奇的轮班休息日，什么事都没发生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty Day

他们花了一个小时把垃圾分好类，再用垃圾袋装好，放在门口边上，然后Tom回到厨房，看冰箱里还有什么吃的。他找到鸡蛋的时候，客厅里电视声音响了起来，他点着火，用黄油抹了锅子，闻了闻昨天剩下的面糊，然后开始做薄煎饼。厨房里弥漫着牛奶的气息，窗户里透进风来。

Tom摊到第二张薄饼的时候听见Phil说了些什么，但没听清楚确切是什么，决定无视，继续翻找橱柜，没有大豆酱了，是件好事，他决定。他踟蹰了一会儿，决定再加一点黄油，再加一点糖。所有煎饼都堆积在盘子里后，他打开冰箱，拿出牛奶和冰淇淋，奶油，上个月做好的大颗粒柠檬果酱，最后，他找到仅存的一盒彩色糖粒，倒进碗里。

“基佬。”

“闭嘴，吃你的煎饼。”

Phil在餐桌旁坐下，发出一系列若有所思的声音，确保Tom懂得他的蔑视，包含一声听起来很像基佬的咳嗽，含蓄不是他的强项。Tom吃掉了大部分果酱，他泡了咖啡，Phil喝他的茶，说星期天早晨没必要喝咖啡，当然，也不像是他是上了年纪，也许他年纪再大一点，就像Tom一样，也许就会……

“闭嘴。”

“很有创意。”

Thorne洗了盘子和锅，Phil擦干他洗干净的盘子，放回橱柜里，然后他们回到客厅，争论了一会儿为什么Phil不洗碗，因为A、他的手需要保护；B、Tom觉得那是他听过的最基佬的借口；C、最近基佬这个词出现的频率实在有点太高了，应该考虑是否歧视又开始冒头了；D、Tom就是个基佬。彻底的。完全的。

“无聊。”

“基佬。”

然后Tom试着列需要买的东西，Phil对着电视发表评论，星期天早晨他的解说天赋的发挥余地不多，所以Tom干脆利落地无视，他咨询了Phil一些项目，然后添加了一些，又删除了一些，最后他忍无可忍，抢过遥控器，按到BBC的儿童动画节目，奇异地，他们都没意见。

大约半个小时后，他们走路去超市，Phil继续评论星期天早晨出门让他感觉自己老了，也许他们应该领养一条狗，这样他们就可以进入新层次的的衰老。Tom回绝了这个提议，琢磨思忖其实不错，但他不会赞同，不会在几个星期的拉锯战之前就投降，所以可以等等看。

Phil对杂志的品位依然让人尴尬：体育杂志、医学杂货、成人杂志。他指出Tom的杂志品位让人觉得更尴尬，但他拒绝提供更详细的部分。他们讨论了一会儿是不是应该更多地吃牛肉，还是继续吃鸡肉。最后Tom趁Phil不注意，收集了一些零食，塞在购物车里，这样，即使Phil在付款通道看到了，事情也已经成了定局，他为自己的智慧感到得意。

一直到他注意到自己的藏匿地点附近塞了几袋他不赞同，但Phil喜欢吃的垃圾。

最好还是保持沉默。

而他已经习惯了在收银员扫安全套的条码的时候目不斜视。

之后他们又走回去，Tom提了大部分口袋，Phil没有反对，他在报摊停了下来，买了一包烟和更多的杂志，不知道他一个星期哪儿来那么多时间看那么多东西。快走到楼下的时候，他停了下来，扯了扯Tom的外套领子。

“歪了。”他说。然后走上楼去。

在厨房把杂货拿出来摆放好的时候，Tom注意到了有一个来自Brigstocke的未接来电，他迅速地希望不是工作电话，然后拨了回去，Brigstocke问他是否知道那个——就是那个演The Bill的演员叫什么名字，说真的，Tom说，然后琢磨了一会儿。

“上网查。”他最后建议，挂断了电话。

“谁？”

“Brigstocke，在院子里派对。为什么会有人在生日派对的时候搞猜谜秀？”

“难住我了。”

Tom再次检查的时候，发现Phil那几袋他不赞同而且绝对不会赞同的补给神秘地消失了，就和他自己的一样。

好吧。

他们叫了泰国菜外卖做午餐，因为Tom懒得做饭。吃米粉条的时候，Phil把汤弄到T恤上，冲进厕所去试着拯救了一会儿，然后光着膀子出来，胸口一块红色的痕迹。Tom做了防烫伤的措施，他的手指抚过Phil的胸膛，棉签擦拭过红蓝交错的纹身，然后不知不觉他们就到了沙发上，然后又到了地板上，最后呆在那里。

“我最好去收拾一下。”Tom说，懒洋洋地。

“恩，你最好去收拾一下。”

他应该谴责这种懒惰的，但他不想动。

Tom洗衣服的时候，Phil在客厅里打扫卫生。一般来说他都对这件事没什么兴趣，但他俩做好了协议和分工。Tom抱着装满洗好的衣服的篮子出来的时候，抬头看见Phil站在阳台上，正在擦玻璃，反光照亮了他的脸庞，让他的眼睛看起来像是薄荷糖一样的蓝色。Tom叫住他，示意Phil来帮忙晾晒床单。他们在Tom凄凉的、光秃秃的院子里拉起晾衣绳，然后把衣服用夹子夹上去，最后晒床单。Tom举起手，床单凉爽的表面贴在他的脸颊上，洗衣粉和干净棉布的气味缭绕在他的鼻子里，他抬起眼，看着对面的Phil。

“我们应该减少洗床单的频率，真的很累。”他说。

“你的男性气概怎么了？”

“被文书工作生吞活剥了。”

“深感同情。”

“你应该试着让自己听起来更可信点。”

“我在试。”

“不够努力。”

“不要给我额外的压力，这已经……”

“这次不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

回到客厅里的时候，公寓里闻起来像是清洁剂和清新剂，还有一种Tom不能确切地说出来的气味，像是穿旧了的衬衫，他在沙发上坐下，外面伦敦的声音变得弱了一点，但还是可以听见。

“下次轮班休息我想去公园。”Phil说。

“好。”他说。

“披萨，热狗，冰淇淋。”

“基佬。”

“我看见了你脸上愧疚的表情。”

“戏剧皇后。”他飞快地说。然后拿起遥控器。

他们半心半意地争夺了一会儿遥控器，然后看着Sky体育，不知不觉地，Tom注意到他的秘密补给，Phil的秘密补给，都出现在了沙发上，而且他们都没说什么。他们抱怨教练、裁判、选手，互相攻击，所有的老一套，重复了无数次，在这期间吃对方的零食，然后他的脑袋枕着Phil的脑袋。

“这还不到五点。”Phil说。

“我乐意。”

“很有说服力。”

到了晚饭的时候，Tom发现自己吃了太多巧克力圈，他慷慨地决定跳过晚饭，Phil看上去也是这么想的，所以他不得不做了意大利面，然后面面相觑地吃了一部分。Tom把食物用保鲜膜包好，然后回到客厅。

Phil不在那里。

他朝院子走了几步，看见Phil坐在一张椅子上。Tom的院子围墙很高，所以实际上看不到外面，傍晚的天空看起来轻薄而高远，浅红色弥漫在围墙的尽头，高高地，庞大的云层仿佛拳头一样攥紧，他走过去，站在Phil旁边。

“你真的确定想在晚饭后继续吃巧克力棒吗？”他说。

“恩。”

“你会……”

“闭嘴。”

Phil头也不回地递给他一根巧克力棒，Tom接了过去，手触到他肩膀，感觉着衬衫下面的结实肌肉和热力，他一动不动，剥开糖纸，然后咬了一口。

接着，他拉过一张椅子，在Phil旁边坐下来。

“挺不错的。”他说。

“对啦。”

还不错，真的。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 睡裤生日快乐！这是给你的生日礼物！


End file.
